dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Time (Elemental Power)
"Control Time, Control Everything!" - Acronix and Krux Time '''is an Elemental Power that exists in Ninjago. It is associated with the colors copper, green, blue, and red. It corresponds with the Time Blades, Temporal Vortex, and Iron Doom. Acronix and Krux thought it to be the most powerful element in the Prime Reality. User's Abilities '''Chronokinesis - The user is able to manipulate and control time. * Chronoportation - Allows the user to travel through the past or the future. It appears to require an immense amount of power, usually requiring the user to channel their element through a conduit of sorts * Time Reduction '''- Allows the user to slow down time, reducing the movement speed of the affected object, person, or area. This appears to involve blue temporal energy. * '''Time Bubble: The user can emit and create a powerful energy field speeding up, slowing down or holding the target and nearby objects caught within the bubble. The bubble will be the color corresponding to the effect used. * Time Acceleration - Allows the user to speed up time forward. It can be used to accelerate the aging of an opponent or to make the user "teleport" by accelerating their own time for short periods. This appears to involve green temporal energy. ** Age Acceleration - Nicknamed the Time Punch by Acronix, it allows the user to accelerate someone's age, eventually leading to death. It can only be reversed by using the opposite power on the one affected. * Temporal Rewind - Allows the user to rewind time. It can be used to restore youth to themselves or others or to negate a dangerous situation by reversing time until a moment prior to the event, allowing the user to adjust or prepare accordingly. This appears to involve yellow-orange temporal energy. ** Age Reversal - Allows the user to reverse someone's age to make them younger * Time Stopping - Allows the user to pause time, freezing the target of their power. This appears to involve red temporal energy. Users Prime Timeline * First Elemental Master of Time ** Over a hundred generations *** Krux *** Acronix * Iron Doom * Garmadon (with the Time Blades; formerly) * Wu (with the Time Blades; formerly) * Vermillion (with Time Blades; formerly) ** Commander Raggmunk ** Commander Blunck ** Commander Machia * Ninja (with the Time Blades; formerly) Alternate Timeline * The First Elemental Master of Time ** Over a Hundred Generations * Objects Time Storm Time Blades * Forward Time Blade * Slow-Mo Time Blade * Pause Time Blade * Reversal Time Blade Notes * Time is based on its TV Show Counterpart * It is possible that Time is the strongest element in all of Ninjago (excluding the Elemental Essence Powers, Golden Power, Creation, Darkness, Destruction, and Energy), as it took the whole elemental alliance, including Wu and Garmadon, and the Time Blades to defeat the Time Twins. Gallery Prime Timeline References * https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/Time Category:Elemental Powers Category:Elemental Power Category:Elements Category:Krux Category:Acronix Category:Time Category:Elemental Master Category:Elemental Masters Category:Time Twins